1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an injector for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Patent Disclosure DE-A 10 2004 015 744, a fuel injector for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine is known, which has an injector housing that has a fuel inlet which is in communication with a central high-pressure fuel source outside the injector housing and with a pressure chamber inside the injector housing, from which fuel subjected to high pressure is injected as a function of the position of a control valve. The control valve is actuated by means of a piezoelectric actuator. To attain a sufficiently long stroke length for the control valve, a coupling chamber is embodied between the control valve and the piezoelectric actuator. This chamber acts as a hydraulic booster on the valve piston of the control valve.
It is the disadvantage of the fuel injectors known from the prior art, which are actuated by a piezoelectric actuator, that the piezoelectric actuator must be very long in order to attain a sufficiently long travel of the valve piston of the control valve. This leads to a long structural length of the fuel injector.